


Thanks, Tin Can

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accident, Connor Is A Hero, Gavin Redeems Himself, Gavin is an asshole, Gen, He Needs A Medal, Injury, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Gavin raced in front of Connor and turned to face him so he could berate the android better while walking backwards. He never realised he'd stepped off the kerb and into oncoming traffic.





	Thanks, Tin Can

Trying to walk past an irate Gavin was all but impossible. The man hounded Connor, throwing jibes and ranting even as he walked out of the precinct. He tried to ignore him, not even look in his direction but Gavin was persistent, he jogged a few steps in front of Connor and turned, now walking backwards as he waved his arms around.

“Disrespectful tin can,” Gavin growled, “at least you could look at me when I’m talking to you.”

Connor did look and Gavin’s eyes widened as the android launched at him. There was a moment of breathless hard impact and Gavin was thrown to the ground. Screams went up around them along with the sound of screeching tyres and the heavy thump of metal on metal.

Furious, Gavin pushed himself up from the ground and wiped blood and grit from his cheek where it had scraped across the ground. He turned; ready to scream at Connor but for a moment he couldn’t see the stupid android. Instead his eyes swept over carnage, a taxi pulled over the side of the road, an impressive dent on its bonnet, windshield cracked and a few scrapes along the top. Behind it a bus, barely stopped short of smashing into the taxi. If that wasn’t bad enough there were smears of thirium, some along the dents of the taxi and a smudge down the bus’s front window. People were emerging from where they’d dived to get out of the way. Someone screamed.

That’s when Gavin spotted Connor, wedged under the rear wheel of the bus, pinned by its weight and were it not for the red of his LED; Gavin would have assumed him dead. As much as he hated the plastic prick, he was still a policeman and the training drilled into him pushed him to go assess, reassure and deal with the problem. His top priority was to deal with Connor.

Gavin jogged over to the android and crouched down; a shoulder on Connor’s shoulder seemed to rouse him. His eyes flicked open as he gasped. One of his arms was free and blue stained fingers scrabbled against his. The most disconcerting thing was the way Connor’s eyes were obviously not seeing. They flicked left to right as though he was reading and Gavin realised he was trying to sort through the no doubt numerous error messages flashing up. No wonder he couldn’t see, vision clogged up by red.

“Hank?” Connor’s voice was warped, not just because of damaged biocomponents but fear twisted it. Fingers gripped Gavin’s tightly.

“Not Hank, you stupid piece of recycling,” Gavin replied and tried to pull his hand away. However he got no response.

“Hank? Why can’t I hear?”

It was almost like listening to a small lost child and Gavin almost didn’t have the heart to pull away. People were crowded around them now and Gavin turned to scan the faces.

“Hank!” he yelled, not doubting the fact that half the precinct was already out there to see what the commotion was about. Sure enough a moment later Hank was pushing through. The moment he saw Gavin, crouched next to the bus, he was rushing forward and dropped to his knees next to them.

“Fucking hell,” he growled. “Connor? You still with us?”

“He can’t hear you,” Gavin supplied helpfully and pried himself free of Connor’s grip. Unanchored, Connor reached blindly for where he thought Hank might be and Hank caught his hand.

“You’ll be okay,” Hank murmured.

“Hank?” Connor repeated again and Hank closed his eyes, he pulled Connor’s hand against his cheek and let him feel his beard along with the shape of his face.

“Hank,” Connor sounded relieved, “you came.”

“Of course I did you fool. How did you get into this mess now?”

“Don’t leave me, I’m scared.”

It was a plea and one that Hank couldn’t even dream of going against. He wrapped a hand around Connor’s wrist and rumbled soft reassurances against his palm.

“Let’s get him out from under the bus at least,” Gavin finally interjected. He pointed to a few strong looking people in the crowd. “We’ll push and lift the bus until the android can be pulled free.”

Most people than he’d picked walked up to the bus and as one they heaved. The first push rocked the bus but nothing happened. The second lifted it a little but it was dropped when Connor let out a gasp of pain. It sounded too human, too real and it was disconcerting.

“Just get it off him,” Gavin shouted in frustrating. The third heave and the pus lifted, Hank pulled Connor out with a scrape. The sight wasn’t pretty, a mangled mess of wires, pulses of blue blood, crushed legs and pelvis. Gavin shuddered; if Connor had been human he’d be dead. Realisation hit. It had almost been a human. It had almost been him. As Gavin had walked backwards to berate Connor for existing, he’s stepped into the road, into oncoming traffic. If it hadn’t been for Connor’s quick thinking Gavin would have been the one struck by the taxi, thrown over its bonnet and under the bus behind it.

Hand against his mouth Gavin staggered back. He watched as humans and androids were already at the scene, trying to move everything on, return it to normalcy. A junkyard worker strolled past Hank to look at the bus.

“Oh bad luck,” he said as he looked over Connor. “Want me to scrap it for you?”

Hank’s snarl was lost under Gavin’s rage. He stomped between the worker and Hank and bared his teeth. The worker held his hands up and backed away.

“Just trying to help man, jeez.”

Gavin turned and watched as Hank pulled Connor closer to his chest, the android curled into him.

“What did you do this for?” Hank was asking him gently. Obviously Connor’s hearing was back online, either that or Hank had figured out a way round it.

“Analysis showed that Detective Reed had a 0.03% chance of surviving impact. The chance of survival with no life changing injuries was 0.”

“And what about your chances?” Hank chided.

“If I intervened then there was a 97% chance of Detective Reed’s continued good health and a 0.5% chance of my survival. My chances were better than his.”

It made a hysterical laugh erupt out of Gavin. The piece of plastic he hated so much took a half percent chance of survival just to ensure Gavin himself got to live. Hank shot him a glare but otherwise didn’t move or say anything.

Somewhere in the background there was a car horn blaring. People moved out of the way as it pulled up as close as possible to Hank and Connor. If Gavin wasn’t mistaken it was one of the New Jericho lot. Before he could do much Connor was lifted into the back of the car and Hank followed.

“Tell Fowler I’m taking the afternoon off for a family emergency,” he said and closed the door behind him. The car sped off and Gavin was left to deal with the remainder of the aftermath.

 

                Hank wasn’t back at work the following day. Despite himself Gavin was starting to worry that Connor had been beyond salvage and in the abyss of loss Hank had gone and finally killed himself. A few nonchalant questions later he had his answers, Hank and Connor were okay, or rather were going to be okay in the matter of a few days. Sourcing spare parts that were compatible with Connor was proving to be more difficult than anticipated. Still, it gave Gavin a few days to enact his plan.

There was no fanfare when Hank and Connor walked back in through the door. However, as soon as people spotted him walking through the doors they stood and started clapping. A standing ovation swept through the bullpen and even Fowler stood in the doorway of his office to applaud. Hank turned and grinned at Connor who dipped his head, unsure of how to behaving in the face of such praise.

The room fell silent when Gavin pushed through the desks and walked up to Connor. Everyone watched with bated breath, the run-up to the incident was no secret. Gavin stopped in front of Connor who looked at him with warm brown eyes.

“Thanks, Tin Can,” Gavin said, the slur sounded more like a fond nickname now. With his piece said he shoved something at Connor and stalked back away. It took a few blinks of surprise for Connor to realise what had been pressed into his hands. He laughed delightedly as his eyes found Gavin’s for a moment and pulled the trashcan plushie close to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on tumblr - @connorssock where I've got some pretty major news just announced.


End file.
